whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
RANDOM SCENES THAT RELATE TO THE DRAMA SOMEWHAT BUT ARE NON-SCRIPT TYPE
=A "Normal-Person" Witness Telling Something About Seeing Pika= "I saw... some sort of light blue cat, it snuck through the halls, I don't think it saw me... It paused suddenly, then transformed... into a girl, it was strange, but it gets even stranger... She started running, faster than anything I've ever seen run, I was horrified, I figured she was some sort of mutant experiment... I shot at her, I think I hit her because I heard a high-pitched yelp and then she ran off... To where, who knows." ''-A "Normal-Person" Witness And The Events That Followed... Pika winced as she walked on, as her arm had been shot the previous night... She did have healing abilities, but she could not use them on herself, only apon others... A fatal flaw, quite literally in some situations. She looked around swiftly... She knew not to be alone for too long, as something bad usually happened when she was alone... She was trying to find her friends, or her brother... Anyone she could find that she knew... Really, she wasn't very good with new people, they made her nervous, even moreso when she was alone, and she wasn't about to go asking some random person to help her, she just wasn't like that... Neku Had Been Woken by the Yelp, He Looked around for the Were the Yelp Came from. He Walked Fast but not Extremely Fast... Mostly Because He Just Woke up And The Other Because he Kept Wondering "Why Can't I Remember Anything Besides That....." He Noticed a Trail of Blood and His Walk Burst into a Dash... He Thought Something Bad Must of happened or a Wonderful Thing Either Way He Was Excited... He Thought " Maybe... Just ... Maybe They .... came Back...." Pika began to feel more and more faint as she walked on... ''"Why won't it... stop bleeding...." ''she thought to herself, as the gunshot wound in her arm had continued to bleed, and she was already losing strength... She didn't even realize she was collapsing until her body had hit the ground... Neku Had Heard the Thudding as Sound Pika's Body Hit the Ground, He Ran Towards The Body ... He noticed that She Had a gun Shot Wound... and started Panicing a bit at how more blood was coming out... He Qucikly Seached and Found some Cloth and tied it around pika's gunshot wound tightly to stop bleeding and Began to try and nudge her awake "Wake up, Please Wake up" He thought As he Kept trying to nudge her awake. Pika stirred slightly, then opened her eyes... As her vision slowly ceased to be blurred, her older brother came into view... She looked down at the gunshot wound on her arm that was now wrapped in cloth, then back up at him, realizing even before seeing this that he had saved her... She managed to utter "Big Brother...", but she was still feeling faint and had little strength left to say more... Neku Instinctively Responded "Yes, Pika?" He Picked Pika up and Started running to the Hospital .... It Was Far Away But it Was the Only One That He Knew For Sure That Was In this Town...After a While, They Were 99/100 of the way there, Though Before They could Reach The Hospital there was a Buessy Street with the streetlights broken and No Stop Signs..... Though He Kept Running , Holding Pika Tightly enough in His Hands That she Couldn't Move Around that Well... Soon Enough a Big Thick Car With a Tipisy Driver Started Driving .... Towards Neku , though Neku Hadn't Noticed Yet... Pika noticed the car driving towards her brother, and her eyes widened... Although they would both be harmed if the car made contact, Pika worried not about herself... "B-Big Brother... L-Look out...", she uttered the best she could with the little energy she had left... Her vision was beginning to blur again, but she was doing her best to stay awake, mostly because she didn't want her brother to worry about her too much... She always felt guilty of making those close to her worry, even if it was no trouble to them at all... She braced herself for impact, just in case Neku couldn't get out of the way of the car in time... Neku Quickly Looked towards the car and Tryed to out Run the car... Though He Triped and dropped Pika a Few feet away from the Cars Tires And His head phones fell off and Landed onto pika.. The Crushing Sound of Bones, Can be heard along with blood splatter... Neku Died and Even Worse... Is The Remains ... They Stuck to the Car and parts of the tire... The Tires Were Covered in Blood and Matching the road... Very Messy and Not a Pretty Site... Pika's eyes widened once more in fear and shock... Thoughts, mostly those of panic, fear, and loss clouded her mind for a second... Then she regained focus... She concentrated what little was left of her energy into using her healing powers to revive and heal her brother... Then her eyes slowly closed and everything went black as she lost consciousness... A Nurse Came outside for a Smoking Break.. But Then Noticed a Girl that Seemed to haver baddly been hurt... She Screeched in Shock,Ran over and then Put Pika on a Granee ... Quickly Rushing Her into a Hospital room and Hooking her up to IV fluids and Blood Tubes. She looked at pika's Heart Moniter ...Hoping it wouldn't be a Long Non-Chaning Beep... Pika remained in her unconscious state... Her heartbeat was normal... Or rather, not normal, but normal for her... It would probably speed up even further if her brother was not there when she awoke, as she would be panicking then, however, now she was unconcious, and simply so. The Nurse Used the Defibllator on Pika,Then Poured Water on her and Then Put Some Ice on her forehead.. She waited Patiently... to See If The Young Girl Would Wake up... " Hopefully.... She Doesn't Die...." She murmured Quietly and thought " Why Was She Laying on the Ground Next to the road.... Was She Abdanoned?" Pika quickly awakened... Her eyes darted around... Her mind raced... ''"W-Where is Neku...? Is he alright...? Did I succeed in reviving him...?" ''These thoughts and others, some extremely dreadful, ran through her mind faster than the speed of light as she began to panic... The Nurse Questioned Pika " Are You Alright... you Look like you Seen a Ghost... And Did You Get By a Car There Was Alot of Blood A few feet away from you, and There was Even a few Drop on the Headphones your wearing........" The Nurse Wondered Alot about what could have happened Pika didn't even hear the Nurse, she wasn't paying any attention... She was too busy becoming more and more worried over the thoughts flowing through her brain... Her breathing became hyperventilation in her sheer worry... "If You Tryed to Revive Anyone , It Probably didn't work" She Muttered Quietly and walked over to Pika's Side. " Don't Worry" She Said Sweetly, And Put a Hand on Pika's Should " They May be in a Better Place Or Somewhere" She told pika Pika didn't hesitate a moment. She ripped out her IV, ran to the window, lept at it, and phased through. She revealed and unfolded her wings, and began to search for her brother or his remains, anything, as she flew. ''"I'm not losing him!" The Drunk Driver Has Taken the remains that were stuck to his car and threw them in a Fire. Th Drunker Driver than Goes to drive and Drives the car into a pit. the Remains start to burn away into nothingness..... Pika somehow managed to locate the remains and put out the fire before they completely burned away... Then she proceeded to attempt to revive and heal Neku once again... Neku Becomes Revived And Is Wake and Perfectly Fine. He asks Pika " Are you Alright?" Pika was completely relieved, but still a bit shaken up by the whole ordeal... She inquired in reply, "I-I think so... Are YOU alright?" Neku Replyed " Yes I Am," He Got up and Asked Her " Do You Still need to go back to the hospital?" "N-No... I'm fine... Why do you-" Pika collapsed before she could finish the sentence. A Few Found Dead "Did You Heard About the Few Found Dead this Morning... A Horriable thing it was, a fire of some sort.... Two Adults Dead, I believe .... Scary that something like that could happen ... I was so Scaryed I didn't Even Call 911" - A Person that possiably saw Pika's Parents Dieing "I can remember... the flaming fiend in the shape of a girl... The blazing flames in the background as she just watched the entire family burn to bits..." -A Witness, regarding DM9 'And It All Started When... ( Past XD)' Keira... stood watching the flames that she herself had created... She had just burned to death the relatives of someone who was, at the time, somewhat close to her... And yet she could not bring herself to stop grinning like the most vile imp as she watched their remains burn... She began to laugh, sick, maniacal laughter that even she herself could not control... She had destroyed the loved ones of someone close to her... And she did not care. It was... making her happy, even... Neku was In a Alley, wondering How Pika,His Mother and His Father Were ..... He Didn't See, smell or hear Any sign of Fire nearby... All He Knew Is That Pika,His Mother and Father Were probably Having fun Somewhere....Though Intteruppting His Thoughts was Lady in a White Cloak... She Told Neku in a Monotone and UnFriendly Voice " Young Boy.... Your too young to Be Able to expenece and Tis Too Late to Stop it Now...Though I Will Tell You ... Your Parents Have Gone Away.... Or Will be Soon" Neku Questioned her " Where To?" She stopped for a moment and then Replyed " They Are On a Plane to Sydeny...... Don't Try to look for Them... believe me and Sleep... Young one... Sleep" She Then Hummed and Injected Neku with Medicination that will make him Sleep, a Deep And Pleasant Sleep... He Quickly Nodded Off ... As the White Cloacked Mitress Walked away Laughing Pika stood before the flames that just moments before Keira had been gazing at... She was shocked, fearful, grieving, upset, and confused... Tears streamed down her face... When it came to be that she could not bare to look anymore, she ran... She ran until she hit sidewalk, then lept atop a street lamp and cried to herself... Cried until her eyes bled... Cried until she was shot off by a sudden fire blast from a flaming psychotic Keira. She was out cold before she even hit the ground... The White-Cloaked Lady Walked towards pika's Body And When To pick it up. "The Battle's Over, Keira...Enough Fighting" She Announced as She Tryed to Scoop Pika Up. Keira shot fire at the white-cloaked lady. "Pfft... Yeah, sure!" The White Cloaked Lady Made the Fire Stay in mid Air with her Mind, And then Turned it into water and flung it towards keira. " I Can Control Some Gravity,Fire and Water" She Meantioned Keira rolled her eyes and shot several more fireballs ((FIREBALLS YUM)) at the white-cloaked lady. "I don't care!" she added.